hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 05
This is the fifth volume of the Hell Girl manga series, created by Miyuki Eto. It was released on January 27, 2009. It is the shortest volume to date, being 176 pages long. This page will give the details of the plot in each chapter in Volume 5. Chapter 18: The Smiling Celebrity Ayumi Yoshii is a young model, who is described as being "popular" with the boys. However, at a talk show, they feature a video of Ayumi at a young age, working at a handicraft kids show, with an older girl, Masae. The show got cancelled after a few episodes, but Ayumi shows no remorse. Then, that night, someone sends a few photos of her and the sender claims she is a fraud. At a another talk show, the host asks if Ayumi got plastic surgery, but she denies this, by saying she grew up natural. Awhile later, someone sends Ayumi a black dress, one that is similar to the one that Ayumi wore as a kid on the kids show. That night, while walking home, someone attacks Ayumi and blinds her. Her manager comes to her rescue and scares away the attacker, but leaves behind a hat with cat ears on it, the one that Ayumi also wore on the kids show. At the next talk show, the host asks if Ayumi ever heard of Hell Correspondence, but she replies no. Somewhere else, the attacker accesses Hell Correspondence and types in Ayumi's name. Back at Ayumi's headquarters, Hell Girl visits her, but she vanishes when her manager comes to collect her. Back at the talk show, Ayumi is asked if she will be starring in a new movie, and she delightedly replies yes. While walking home, the attacker strikes again, and kidnaps Ayumi. While knocked-out, Ayumi has a dream of herself at a young age on the kids show and her friendship with Masae. Ayumi wakes up and finds herself in a room filled with pictures of her as a child, wearing the kitten outfit. Then, the kidnapper appears and threatens to cut off Ayumi's long finger-nails. Then, the kidnapper reveals herself as Masae, and she claims how Ayumi had forgotten about the past, and that she wanted to be like Masae, but broke the promise. Masae then cuts much of Ayumi's hair and explains how she became an abomination after losing her job at the kids show when it got cancelled. Ayumi is able to run away from Masae and hides at a construction site. Ayumi then remembers about Hell Correspondence and uses her cell phone to access it and summons Masae's name, and her revenge is granted. Masae finds Ayumi and threatens to kill her, when Ayumi strikes her with the scissors. Ayumi's face becomes rotten and her skin starts to fall off, and then, Hell Girl appears. Masae begs Ai to kill Ayumi, but Ai says that Masae's grudge isn't hate, but love, therefore she sends Masae to hell. Back at her hiding place, Ayumi, with Kikuri listening, explains how she hated her past self and kept trying to be popular. Awhile later, Ayumi has cut her hair and changed careers. Ayumi is now a spokesperson for an exercise program, encouraging girls like her to do work-outs. Ayumi still remembers her pack with Hell Girl and the black fire symbol is seen on her chest. Chapter 19: Letters to Hell Chiharu Otsuka receives a letter from her grandmother, who she thought was deceased. She confronts her mom about the letter, but her mom takes the letter and throws it in the trash, without explaining why she hadn't spoke of her own mother. Chiharu decides to visit her grandmother in the countryside. Once there, she meets two village girls, who tell her a story about a debt collector who vanished years ago. Then they ask who her grandmother is, but when Chiharu gives them the name, Kyoko Nitta, the two girls run away. Chiharu finds her grandmother's house and meets her for the first time. Kyoko welcomes her granddaughter and shows her around the house. She shows a paper presser and Kyoko explains that she still uses it to make letters for Chiharu. The young girl goes to run an errand for her grandmother, but when she returns, she is confronted by the two girls and their families. They order her to leave and they throw rocks at her. Chiharu returns to her grandmother, but discovers that she has collapsed. Kyoko is taken to bed and Chiharu believes it is best for her to see a doctor, but Kyoko refuses. Chiharu goes to look for medicine, but something catches her attention in the closet. She discovers letters meant for Hell Correspondence. She confronts her grandmother about the letters and Kyoko begins to tell her story. Forty years ago, Kyoko's husband died and she raised her daughter, Riko all by herself. In order to support her, Kyoko used the paper presser to make paper and sell it to the villagers. However, the debt collector, Masajiro Kitamura deceived her and she now had a huge debt to settle. Masajiro continues to harass Kyoko, such as urging her to kill her baby and herself so he could get her insurance money. He even pressured the villagers to not buy Kyoko's paper and she couldn't get the money for food. One night, a newspaper reveals Hell Correspondence and the address for Hell Girl. Kyoko sends a letter to Hell Girl and Ai arrives. She gives Kyoko a straw doll, informing her of the punishment Masajiro will endure, but she warns her of the consequences after she dies. Then, one night, a fire breaks out and Kyoko barely escapes with Riko. Awhile later, Masajiro arrives and reveals that he set the fire, in order to kill them. Unable to take the grudge any longer, Kyoko takes out the doll and pulls the string, sending Masajiro to hell. Over the years, the villagers accuse Kyoko of killing Masajiro and the children even taunt Riko. Years later, Riko, now in high school, confronts her mother about the accusation and Kyoko tells her what had happened. Riko decided to leave her mother and never return. Back in the present, Kyoko explains that she wrote letters to Hell Girl, wanting to go to hell, but she never sent them. Chiharu decides to call her parents to come, unaware that her grandmother just passed away. On the ferryboat, Kyoko sees Ai for the first time in forty years. She says that she regretted in pulling the string, because her daughter was taunted by the villagers, and Kyoko didn't want her to suffer. However, when she met her granddaughter, she then realized that Riko had a happy life. At Kyoko's funeral, the villagers taunt the deceased woman, but Chiharu yells back at them. She explains that Kyoko was only protecting Riko and she had suffered a lot and she and her mom begin to cry. Ai and Kikuri watch as the Otsuka family head home and Kikuri asks if there is a place worse than hell. Chapter 20: Days of Love While heading to school, Arisa Yamazaki spots Ryosuke Asai and the two join in a conversation. Another student, Masaki Tsukuda passes by and informs Arisa about an after-school meeting. That afternoon, Masaki asks if she is going out with someone, but she denies this, so Masaki asks her if she can go out with him. She agrees, but it is a shock to Ryosuke and Arisa thinks that he doesn't really care for her. The next morning, Masaki walks with Arisa, but he roughly takes her hand. Ryosuke spots them, but passes by, even when Arisa says hello to him. Masaki advises her to stay away from him and Arisa is shocked. At school, Masaki takes away a CD that Arisa's friend lend to her and gives her a notebook and he orders her to write down everything that she does everyday. Arisa tells Ryosuke about this and he advises to tell him if Masaki becomes too harsh on her. That night, Masaki types in Ryosuke's name on Hell Correspondence, wanting to send him to hell, so he could have Arisa to himself. The next day, Masaki confronts Arisa about not listening to him and for not returning his calls. He then shows the straw doll that he got from Hell Girl and he threatens to send Ryosuke to hell, if Arisa continues to see him. Ai and her assistants see this and Kikuri appears. The assistants have no idea who she is and where she came from and they yell at her for being bossy. Arisa continues to date Masaki, just to protect Ryosuke from going to hell. One day, Arisa gives the notebook to Masaki and he reads the stuff that she did that day. He then grabs her and forces her to take a cell picture with him. Later, Ryosuke confronts Arisa and wants to know why she has been ignoring him, but Arisa remains silent. Then, her cell phone rings and she receives a message from Masaki, telling her that she broke her promise of returning an earlier message. Ryosuke knows it is Masaki who has been harassing her, but Arisa runs away from him. At midnight, Arisa goes to Hell Correspondence and types in Masaki's name. Hell Girl arrives and delivers the straw doll to her, informing her of the punishment her enemy will endure and of the consequences. Then, Arisa's friend, Yumi calls and informs her that Ryosuke has been in an accident and Arisa rushes to the hospital. Masaki is also there and she demands if he didn't pull the string. He hasn't, but he said that he will for being friends with Ryosuke, and he pulls the string. However, it turns that the doll was a fake and Masaki really did it just to scare Arisa. Arisa is horrified and cannot take the harassment any longer and pulls the string from the doll, her revenge is granted. On the roof of the hospital, Arisa informs Masaki that Ryosuke has passed away and she gives him the notebook. However, in the pictures, it is Masaki with a black foggy figure and Arisa says that she cursed him with the real doll from Hell Girl. Arisa then disappears and Masaki calls her on his cell, but a voice urges him to never speak to her, or any other girl, again. He then gets text messages about killing him and suddenly, Hone Onna in her skeleton form attacks Masaki. Ai and Ren appears, taking a picture of him with the skeleton, and Ren says that Masaki hates to lose someone he loves. Hell Girl then takes him to hell, where he can take all the pictures he wants with any girl. Back at the hospital, Ryosuke wakes up and Arisa is happy to see him. Ryosuke then confesses his love for Arisa and asks if she would like to stay with him and she accepts. Chapter 21: Request from Hell Yuko Mizuho calls out to the public to help her find the culprit who killed her parents in a drunk driving accident. Detective Takahashi has taken the Mizuko accident case and promises Yuko to help her find the culprit. Yuko and her little brother, Yuta have been living with their aunt and uncle since their parents died, and Yuta spends most of his time in bed, because of an illness that plagued him since his parents' deaths. Yuta wants to help his sister find the suspect, but she is worried that he might die from the stress. One night, Yuta overhears his aunt talking on the phone; her friend wants to take her on a vacation, but she has to decline because of the children, although she mentions that she desperately wants their insurance money and get rid of them. The next day, Yuta wants to help Yuko find the culprit, but she orders him to remain in bed. Later, Yuko receives e-mails from supporters about sending the culprit to hell by using Hell Correspondence. Then, Takahashi calls and informs Yuko what he has found. He comes by the house and informs Yuko about the culprit; Hideo Sato and she wants him arrested and taken to jail forever. Takahashi, however, informs that Sato had no other convictions, so the only sentence he could get is five years and Yuko becomes upset. Yuko delivers the news to her aunt and uncle, even Yuta, but her hatred gets the better of her and goes to Hell Correspondence. She types in Sato's name and Hell Girl arrives, giving her the straw doll, but Yuko pulls the string at that moment. Sato wakes up on Ai's ferryboat, but he isn't surprised because he knew Yuko wanted him to go to hell. He asks Ai if he could apologize to her, but she gives no answer. The detective and his comrades arrive at Sato's place and discover that he is gone. Takahashi informs Yuko of Sato's disappearance, but she is glad that Hell Girl took him away. Then, Takahashi gives her a letter that Sato wrote, informing her that he had a wife that was ill at the time of the accident and couldn't turn himself in. When Sato's wife passed away, he planned to turn himself, and Yuko collapses to the ground, believing that she made a mistake of sending him to hell. Then, Yuko receives a call from her brother, begging for her help. She heads to the hospital, where she finds her brother with a high fever. The doctor informs her and her relatives that he will need surgery. Yuko steps out of the room and overhears her relatives, angry about Yuta's surgery and of Sato's disappearance because they were promised consolation money. They also mention that Yuta should die anyway and get rid of Yuko, so they could get the insurance money. Yuko is shocked by this and then a nurse comes and informs her that Yuta has woken up. Yuta was informed of Sato's disappearance, but Yuko says that they won't have to worry anymore. After Yuta has his surgery, Yuko informs her relatives that she and her brother are leaving them. Yuko tells them of what she heard and they pack what they need and head to an orphanage. The two look forward to a new life, together, but the price of revenge will be a burden to Yuko, and the black fire symbol is seen on her chest. Category:Volumes